Jenji (Power Rangers)
Jenji is supporting protagonist of Power Rangers: Mystic Force. He is a powerful, quick-talking, cat-like genie. Banishment Long ago, Jenji was the most powerful and popular cat in his homeland. Everyone liked him except the Cat King of the land named Rexigan. The jealous King Rexigan had a witch cast a spell over everyone making them believe Jenji had become evil and as a result, Jenji was banished. Later, Daggeron found the nomad Jenji among many riches he had found. Though Daggeron advised him against it, Jenji opened a mystical box that was actually an evil trap, almost destroying himself in the process. Daggeron saved his life by putting him inside a lamp, which changed Jenji into a wish-granting genie. A side-effect of these abilities is that Jenji is bound to the lamp, only able to roam free for two hours at a time, after which he begins to disintegrate into dust. However, it seems that Jenji can be reconstituted if returned to his lamp before disappearing completely. Daggeron used Jenji's lamp as the key element in sealing himself and Calindor within a sea cave; once the Rangers found the lamp, they broke the seal. Mystic Force Jenji is an old friend of Udonna's and of the other Mystics. Jenji is somewhat cowardly despite his powers and retreated from Imperious in his first appearance, though he eventually managed to overcome his fear. He has the power to grow to the same colossal size as Imperious, as well as turn into an energetic form to be used as Daggeron's finishing move, the "Jenji Shining Attack". When Calindor reappeared, Jenji tried to warn the Rangers and Udonna of Calindor's betrayal, but was unable to complete the warning when Calindor dropped a pile of books on top of his lamp. Because of his past banishment, Jenji is extremely needy of affection and therefore has been jealous of Fire Heart. In "Ranger Down" in a comic scene, Jenji meets Piggy in a dumpster in a Briarwood alley whereupon Piggy states that "In twenty years, this place will be crawling with aliens!". Dark Wish In "Dark Wish," the Rangers wanted to use Jenji against the Four Barbarian Beasts although Daggeron insisted that this was not to be done. When the Rangers fought Fightoe and 50-Below, Daggeron gave in and used Jenji's Shining Attack against the two monsters. However, Fightoe captured Jenji using his magic staff and brought him to the Underworld, where Imperious released him. Being a genie, Jenji was forced to grant his wish: that the Mystic Force Power Rangers never existed. This allowed the forces of darkness to conquer the world. Although Jenji's magic was powerful, it proved reversible by the Tribunal of Magic. When the world was restored, Leelee found Jenji's lamp and released him when he told her that she would receive one wish. As she contemplatively bit her nails, he warned her that she "shouldn't do that". Leelee moaned and told him that it was a "nervous habit", saying that she wished she had never started biting them. Jenji granted this at once; while Leelee's nails grew almost 6 inches long, Jenji fled to the safety of Rootcore. In "Hard Heads," he was temporarily turned to stone when Serpentina's snakes bit him, whereupon she activated her shield. Upon Serpentina's destruction, he was returned to normal. Jenji later served as supervisor in the "Bound Battle", a duel wherein Imperious and Daggeron fought to the death. Mystic Battle He was briefly killed by Sculpin in Mystic Fate, but returned to life along with Daggeron.Jenji is voiced by Oliver Driver. Personality Despite his goofy personality, Jenji is a capable fighter. He uses his claws in battle and has a technique he dubbed the "Super Cat Attack" wherein he relentlessly assaults his opponents with claws and kicks. Navigation Category:Immortals Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animals Category:Genies Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Category:Superheroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality Warper